The present invention relates generally to an improved ball joint adaptor for vehicle suspensions, and more particularly to an improved upper ball joint/adaptor plate which facilitates camber and caster adjustment in vehicles with altered suspensions, particularly those with a lowered chassis. The ball joint adaptor device of the present invention is readily and accurately attached to the factory supplied control arm, and facilitates ease of installation along with adjustability of both camber and caster in ranges of up to two degrees.
The present invention is particularly adapted for installation on vehicles with steerable front wheels, and wherein the wheels are suspended from the chassis in part by guide members typically characterized as control arms. A ball joint is normally employed as part of the suspension system, with the ball joint being coupled between the control arm and the wheel assembly. Adjustment of the linkage between the control arm and the wheel assembly will, in turn, be reflected in achieving appropriate alignment parameters, including camber and caster.
Various types of eccentric adjusting devices have been known and utilized in the past, however these prior art devices are typically designed for use in conventionally configured vehicles, and are not compatible with vehicles having altered suspension heights. Vehicle suspension heights are frequently altered either through long-term use under heavy load conditions, or more commonly, through intentionally altered lowered suspensions. When these height modifications and alterations occur, it has been found difficult to provide for adjustment of the wheel alignment parameters, particularly camber and caster, with these difficulties arising due to the adoption of configurations not contemplated by the original factory equipment. When wheel alignment parameters fall out of the specified range, the drivability and control of the vehicle deteriorates and excessive tire wear may occur. The present invention provides a convenient means for accommodating and maintaining proper and correct adjustment of alignment parameters of altered or modified vehicles, with the adjustment being rugged, reliable, and readily facilitated by technicians.
In addition to these features, the configuration of the components utilized in the present invention is such that the suspension may be adapted for use even in drastically lowered suspensions. The adjustable ball joint means of the present invention includes a tapered upper clamping plate or washer which significantly reduces the height of the overall adjustment assembly relative to other fixed-in-place components so as to eliminate or reduce undesired contact between the adjustment device and other fixed components of the vehicle.